


Voices of the New Generation

by constantconstellations



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: A BAND AU!!!, F/F, F/M, M/M, Medium Burn, also super cocky!jughead, and ashlyn is with me on this, ive been wanting to write a drummer!jughead for the looongest time, super ooc jughead btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:58:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12743331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constantconstellations/pseuds/constantconstellations
Summary: They can't sleep 'cause their minds keep racing, their chest hurts 'cause their heart keeps breaking. They’re so numb and they can’t stop shaking and they all fall down.





	Voices of the New Generation

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I have been dying to write a fic where Jughead was a drummer and part of a band. A quick PSA before I continue! This fic was written by Ashlyn (allthingsbughead on tumblr) and I, she contributed so much! Unfortunately, she doesn't have an AO3 account yet so I'm posting it on my account before we decide what we need to do when she receives her invitation :-)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic just as much as we do and we do apologize for a short chapter, the upcoming chapters will be more lengthy. Also, this is our first time writing a multi chapter fic altogether so we do appreciate kudos and comments and we're very open to criticism as well.

 Betty slid into her favorite booth and checked her watch. In usual Betty Cooper fashion, she was five minutes early. She decided to scroll through her social media to kill some time before her closest friends - Kevin, Veronica, and Cheryl - arrived. She had received a phone call from Veronica a few hours ago who had some exciting news to announce to the rest of them. So as per tradition, they decided to meet up at their favorite diner for dinner.

 

Being famous was one thing, but balancing your personal life while everyone else’s eyes were focused on you was another. It was new to her, getting your photos taken while she was out in public, fans approaching her to start a conversation and getting asked to take photos with them- sometimes even signing autographs. She enjoys it- yes, but sometimes it was heaps for her to handle. Tabloids with her name on the cover pages, rumors about who she was dating because she was seen out with them for one night. It could get overwhelming for her but she is thankful for her best friends being there by her side whenever she needed support.

 

“There she is!” A familiar voice brought her back to reality from her thoughts. “Hey Betts,” Veronica Lodge, her best friend, and manager greeted her. Arm in arm with her was her girlfriend, Cheryl Blossom who was also one of Betty’s closest friends and hairstylist. Betty smiled back at the both of them and they took a seat opposite her.

 

“Before I break the news, where’s Kevin?” Veronica asked. “Right behind you,” Kevin smiled and slid into the seat beside Betty. “So what’s the exciting news?” Kevin clapped his hands together in excitement.

 

“Well my dearest Betty Coop, do you want to make a wild guess before I tell you?” Veronica asked in a challenging tone.

 

Betty pretended to think for 10 seconds before replying, “Did Chipotle finally decide to give me that black card?” She replied in a teasing tone, wishing it was half true.

 

“No, even better,” Veronica replied, turning to Cheryl who was equally excited about the news.

 

“You have been invited to perform at the American Music Awards! We’re not so sure about the exact date yet but we will be informed soon, and as for now that’s all we know.”

 

Betty’s heart pounded with excitement as soon as she heard the news. Performing at the AMAs? That was a huge step for Betty in her music career and she could hardly believe her ears and left utterly speechless before Veronica continued.

 

“That’s not it! Cheryl, Kevin and I were invited too! We’re going with you Coops,” Veronica shrieked, excitement and genuine happiness radiating off of her.

 

“Group hug!” Betty announced, standing to her feet and pulling her friends in for a bone-crushing hug, a huge smile plastered across her face.

 

As they sat back down, the waiter approached them and asked them for their orders. With all the hype and buzz still in the atmosphere, they tucked into their dinners happily once their orders have arrived, the four best friends chatting about everything and anything.

 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Jughead Jones and his band had also just received news of their upcoming performance at the AMAs from their very own manager, Joaquin DeSantos. They had also been nominated for “new artist of the year” up against 4 other bands and artists. Hoots and cheers filled the room as the four of them clapped each other on their backs as soon as they received the thrilling news.

 

Endgame, the band that Jughead was in consisted of himself as the drummer, Sweet Pea as the bassist, Archie Andrews as the lead vocalist and Reggie Mantle as the guitarist. They had released their first album early this year and had surprisingly topped the billboard charts for one whole month. After all, they were just four best friends doing what they loved and enjoyed.

 

The four boys have known each other for as long as they can remember, they did everything together- went through puberty, problems, high school and college together. Archie Andrews, formerly known as the lead vocalist of the band brought the 3 boys together to form the band.

 

It’s funny, Jughead thought to himself. If he were to look back 5 years ago, he didn’t think that they’d even make it this far but with the perseverance and effort contributed by every member of the band, their hard work eventually paid off.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"So these are the other four artists that you’re up against for “new artist of the year". Sabrina Spellman, Toni Topaz, Chuck Clayton, and Endgame.” Veronica informed Betty, using her perfectly manicured nail to swipe through the photos, showing Betty the faces of the four other artists she would be up against for this award.

 

“Wait, could you go back to that last picture?”

“This one?” Veronica questioned as she swiped back to the picture of the up and coming band called Endgame.

Betty’s heart stopped. She knew them, specifically _him._ They had gone to college together.

 

_It was only 7.55am and her day had been taking a turn for the worst. She had her first class at 8 and she had woken up late that morning. Furthermore, she could not find her pencil case and resort to grabbing a pen from her bedside table, she didn’t even know if it had any ink._

_She was currently sprinting towards her class when all of a sudden, she banged into a rock hard object and felt something hot splash in her stomach. She looked at her shirt and it was stained brown. She glared up at the thing she had collided with. If she wasn’t late for class that day and he had not just spilled coffee on her, she might have smiled at him and apologized for being so careless and upon taking a second look, maybe even think he was good-looking with his mesmerizing blue eyes and a lock of black hair falling in his eyes._

_However, that day was not a good day for either of them._

_“Can you look at where you’re going?” He states in an annoyed voice, rolling his eyes._

_“Me? I’m the one that has hot coffee spilt on my shirt!” Betty could feel her anger rising._

_“Well, if you were looking at where you were going, this wouldn’t have happened.” Betty was about to reply when she caught sight of the clock behind him._

_One minute to 8. She pushed down her anger, rationalizing that it would be better to be on time for her class than win this pointless argument with such an unreasonable person. She rolled her eyes, sighing as she pushed past him and continued her sprint to her class, hoping to god that she would never see him around ever again._

 

“-right Betty? Betty?” Veronica’s voice brought her back from her flashback, suddenly feeling uneasy at the thought of having to face whoever he is soon.

 

Does he remember her?

 

“B? You okay? You kind of spaced out for a minute,” asked Veronica in a worried tone.

 

“Yeah! I’m okay, I was just thinking about how lucky i am to be nominated for this award and having you guys by my side.”

“Awww!” The trio said in unison, Kevin giving Betty a quick side hug.

 

She spent the next few hours trying to convince herself that he did not remember her and what had happened between them because if he did, she was in so much trouble.

 

* * *

 

“Hey dudes! Come see who we’re up against!” Sweet Pea’s voice thundered throughout the room, the 3 boys rushing to his side.

 

“So, we’re up against Toni Topaz, Betty Cooper, Chuck Clayton and Sabrina Spellman!”

Sweet Pea opened a folder to show them the faces of the artist when the photo of the third girl caught Jughead’s eye, the girl looked familiar before it clicked. He had gone to college with her. He had thought that she was really gorgeous and he was definitely intrigued by her when he had seen her around campus but soon came to find out she was a real bitch when he had accidentally spilled coffee on her on their first but unfortunate encounter. The memory was enough to make him cringe.

 

“Hey Sweet Pea, could you go back to the third photo please?”

 

It really was her. That was really _her._

 

“Uh, what’s her name again?” Jughead asked, trying his best not to sound suspicious.

“Betty Cooper. Why? You’ve got a crush on her Juggie?” Sweet Pea mocked him affectionately. Jughead scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

_Betty Cooper_. So that was her name.


End file.
